Final War II: Not Quite Over Yet
by rocker95
Summary: So, was Majella really the final bad guy? Nope! The Final War isn't quite over yet. After Majella's death, Star Fox 1 & 2 celebrate in Arizona, but all goes wrong when an uninvited guest crashes the party. They must battle once again to end the war once and for all!
1. The End Is Where We Begin

**STAR FOX 7: NOT QUITE OVER YET...**

**Chapter 1**

**OK, for those of you that think that it's too short (which I think makes it crappy), this is another one of those chapters I wrote at my school, so I apologize about how short it is.**

_"We did it!" Marcus cheered._

_Krystal and Emery laughed in celebration then Marcus and Emery kissed._

_But it was not over._

_Emery screamed as she realized Majella's burning skeleton was close to them._

_"Hurry!" shouted Marcus. "Get to the other side of the smasher!"_

_Emery then crawled through and made it safely, but before Krystal was all the way through, Majella pressed a button and her legs were smashed. Blood ran out of Krystal's mouth from the pain._

_The skeleton shrieked at Marcus._

_"YOU... WON'T... WIN..." said Marcus and lowered Majella's head to a gear, which grinded the skeletons to pieces._

_Marcus fell on his butt on the floor, breathing hard, then pressed a button that raised the smasher._

Marcus got on his radio device and called Fox.

"Dad, we need a medical team fast." said Marcus.

"What happened?" asked Fox.

"It's mom, dad." said Marcus. "We were trying to kill Majella and she smashed her legs with a machine."

Juggernaut...

"Oh my gosh." said Fox. "She's not dying, is she?"

"No." said Marcus over the radio.

"Alright." said Fox. "We're coming."

Later that night.

An Arizona Hospital.

Krystal woke up from sleep.

"How ya feelin', hun?" asked Fox.

"I can't feel pain." said Krystal. "Am I gonna be able to walk again?"

"Of course you will." said Fox. "However, the doctors don't know whether they fix your legs or they will have to create metal ones. They say it is a big possibility that's what they'll have to do. But you'll always be beautiful to me, remember that."

Later, it was raining. It was in Krazoa Palace. As it turns out, it was the day that Fox first saw Krystal. It wasn't so nice to see her trapped, but she was extremely gorgeous. The curves of her body were so well. As a matter of fact, even after having Marcus, she hadn't changed since that day. Fox remembered saxophones playing in the back of his head.

"Fox!" Peppy shouted.

"Huh?" Fox said, snapping out of it.

"Get going!" Peppy said.

Then there was an extra voice. One he hadn't heard that day.

"You can't keep them safe forever."

It sounded like a bad guy, but no one he'd ever heard before.

Fox woke up at the hospital.


	2. Not Quite Over Yet

**Chapter 2**

**Wonderwall** by **Cartel** played in an Arizona bar as Marcus sat with a glass of wine in front of him as he read through different minds. He thought about all the ones he loved as he had the biggest feeling something bad was near. In the middle of all this, the bartender interrupted.

"You alright, buddy?" asked the bartender.

"Huh? Oh." Marcus said, getting back into the real world. "Yeah, I'm fine. I've just been focusing on something. I know I came here to get my mind off my mother's injuries and all I can think about is my parents, my girlfriend, my dad's friends, Star Fox 2, Star Wolf... I know Panther... He was like a... step-father... Now he's gone. I'm gonna miss him. Wolf's like a step-father too. I know he's probably living it up right now with the rest of Star Wolf. I just think of everyone because something feels wrong."

"Is it true that Majella Peregrine is dead?" asked the bartender.

"I killed her myself." said Marcus. "I bet they're up there picking her pieces out of the machine."

"Why overkill people?" asked the bartender.

"You don't know what that bitch was." said Marcus. "That couldn't have been no damn bird. She was much taller, had more arms and still lived after being turned into a skeleton."

Marcus's wine glass then floated in the air.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Marcus.

"Don't be alarmed." said Emery's voice behind him and she sat down beside us.

"You mean, you got levitation powers?" asked Marcus.

"Surprise." said Emery. "Is your mother okay?"

"They think she'll have to get metal legs." said Marcus.

"I'm sorry." said Emery. "Maybe if we dance a little, you'll feel better."

"You can dance?" asked Marcus.

"You know, I don't spend 24 hours making potions, using levitations and sticking spears through animals." Emery said with a smile.

Back at the Arizona hospital.

Fox got a candy bar out of the vending machine and starting eating on it as he walked back to Krystal's room. He began having concern when he saw a sharpclaw disappear around the corner of the hallway.

"Krystal?" asked Fox in concern and started running. "**KRYSTAL!**"

He then got in the room and a sharpclaw was standing over Krystal with a spiked club.

"Not this time." said Fox and froze the sharpclaw with Krystal's staff, then hit him with it, making him shatter all over the floor. "Clean up on aisle 5."

"You saved me, Fox." said Krystal.

"What's a husband for?" asked Fox and put Krystal's staff back on his back.

"Is this a bad time to tell you something?" asked Krystal.

"What?" asked Fox.

"Lower your ear." said Krystal.

Fox then lowered his ear to Krystal's mouth.

"I'm pregnant." said Krystal.

Fox got a smile on his face.


	3. Disaster Bar

**Chapter 3**

At the Arizona bar, **Red Sam (Acoustic)** by **Flyleaf** started playing as Marcus and Emery made their way onto the dancefloor. It was actually a slow-dancing hour. Neither minded though. They actually wanted that kind of dance.

Marcus read Emery's mind as they began dancing.

"You're the least bit concerned for anyone?" asked Marcus.

"You say that as if you know." said Emery.

"My mother can read minds." said Marcus. "I inherited her powers."

"What do I have to be concerned for?" asked Emery.

"I don't feel like the final war is really over." said Marcus. "I feel like there's someone here hiding themself from us, just waiting to strike at the right time."

"Who do you think it is?" asked Emery. "A relative of Majella?"

"I don't know." said Marcus. "Maybe. Or maybe an older enemy that hasn't died yet."

"Like who?" asked Emery.

"I've read some old Star Fox reports and I found some information out on Andross and his nephew, Andrew Oikonny. Andross has been killed the year my parents met. Andrew had fled from Star Wolf to resume the evil. Maybe it's him, or maybe his son or nephew, I don't know. I don't like it." said Marcus.

"Marcus, stop worrying." said Emery. "What are the odds that'll happen? Not to mention, why would Majella's army be a fool to attack again with Majella dead? Star Fox 2 isn't disbanded, right?"

"Correct." said Marcus. "Star Fox 2 is still running."

"Any Star Fox team wins." said Emery. "I believe that's why Star Wolf is now an ally."

"Well, I'm not sure about that." said Marcus. "Maybe. I mean, they were in the room when my mother gave birth to me. Wolf, Leon, Panther..."

"Maybe it's all in your head." said Emery.

"**OR MAYBE NOT!**" said a voice unknown to both of them.

The stage floor busted open and all of a sudden, green smoke surrounded a male border collie.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Marcus.

The border collie flashed an evil smile.

"A close friend to Majella Peregrine and Arlon Oikonny." he said. "And I have discovered something quite alikeness of what Andross discovered. Green orbs then flew off the stage and orbited Emery, which then lifted her off the ground.

"Emery!" shouted Marcus.

Chunks of emeralds started to form around Emery.

"**NOOOO!**" Emery and Marcus screamed.

"Everybody start throwing stuff at him!" shouted Marcus.

About everyone started throwing stuff at him, except for Marcus, who made his way upstairs. He was now above Emery and climbed outside of the railing of the balcony. As soon as he jumped toward her, an electric field shocked him and sent him to the floor, unconscious.

When he woke up hours later, Emery was gone. The border collie was gone. The place was a wreck.

"If you ever want to see your precious girlfriend again, come to the Krazoa Palace and surrender yourself." the border collie's voice said inside Marcus's head. "If you try anything stupid, I will kill her."


	4. Quest To Krazoa Palace & Intro to Meghan

**Chapter 4**

"I need directions to Krazoa Palace." said Marcus.

"You need to go to the warp stone in Thorntail Hollow on Sauria." said the bartender.

"Thank you." said Marcus, went outside and got in a silver futuristic car. The type of car was called a Kallagher Tiger 4500 (on my deviantart dot com gallery page, my penname is WildervilleBull94). Marcus made it home and went straight to the Arwing III. The brand new ROB 67 got on the radio.

"This is ROB 67." it said.

"I need the coordinates to Sauria." said Marcus.

"Yes, sir." said ROB 67 and displayed a map screen on the Arwing's monitor. Marcus then lifted off and headed toward Sauria.

Arizona hospital.

"Can I tell you a secret about my pregnancy?" asked Krystal.

"I suppose it doesn't hurt." said Fox.

"Since we've had to worry about Star Fox 2 and had to deal with Majella, I couldn't really have the chance to tell you." said Krystal.

"So..." Fox began.

"I could have the baby soon." said Krystal.

"Look, Krystal, I don't mean to cause a panic, but I feel it isn't over." said Fox. "I mean, you saw the sharpclaw standing over you. It makes me wonder if General Scales is still alive and up to something."

The doctor came in.

"We've got the feedback." he said. "We're afraid if you ever wanna walk again, you may have to get mechanical legs."

"She needs numbing." said Fox.

"Well, we've taken x-rays and due to the fact that she's pregnant, we have no choice but to use numbing." said the doctor.

"Now, listen." Fox said to Krystal. "It'll be okay. I did it, remember?"

"Yes." said Krystal.

Meanwhile, Marcus was flying through the asteroid field to Sauria, blowing up asteroids along the way. He then flew through a golden ring, lowering the force field, before landing in Thorntail Hollow, Sauria.

As Marcus got out of his Arwing, a thorntail approached him.

"May I speak with your king?" asked Marcus.

"Sure." said the thorntail. "He would love your company."

"Thank you, kind one." said Marcus.

"I'll take you there." said the thorntail. "Climb on my back."

Krazoa Palace.

The border collie was amazed by what he had done. He touched the emerald that Emery was trapped in and absorbed some of her powers.

"You darksiders are a pity." said a female Russian voice behind him.

The border collie smiled and turned around to see a female falcon.

"And you are?" asked the border collie.

"Meghan Grishenko." said the falcon. "I know about the emerald... and the crystal... You're nothing more than a copycat killer."

The border collie growled at Meghan's scold.

Meghan then took two doubled bladed axes off her back.

"I volunteer that you try to kill me before having a chance to kill that vixen." said Meghan.

"This'll be good practice." said the border collie and got out a staff, which lit up with electricity.


	5. The Hearts Of Star Fox

**Chapter 5**

Arizona hospital.

Krystal looked deep into Fox's eyes as the amputation process occurred.

On Sauria, Marcus got off the thorntail's back and entered the king's cave.

The king, of course was an earthwalker.

"Welcome to Sauria." said the king earthwalker. "I am King Tricky. What is it that you desire?"

"You're Tricky?" asked Marcus. "You've assissted my father before. Can you please tell me where the warp stone is? I have to get to Krazoa Palace. It's an emergency."

"Near the Thorntail Store behind the waterfall." said King Tricky.

Krazoa Palace.

The border collie and Meghan stood silent as the wind blew their clothes and the grey clouds began to drop rain.

**Breakn' A Sweat** by **Skrillex** started as the border collie and Meghan charged at each other. They each tried to gain the upper hand, but they kept blocking each other's moves.

In Arizona, Fox and Krystal walked out of the hospital. Krystal, of course had her metal legs and the two foxes were on their way home.

Meanwhile, Marcus appeared at Krazoa Palace in a room.

On the roof, the border collie swung his staff and Meghan fell in a downward air current. He then jumped down to Meghan and the battle continued. Meghan swung her axes while the border collie swung his staff. Meghan then pushed the border collie backwards a little bit, then he pushed her into an upwards air current and they continued battle in the air.

"Bye, bye, birdie." said the border collie and pushed Meghan out of the air current, which sent her falling stories.

The border collie then smiled and made his way back to the top of the palace.

Marcus then came to the room they were just fighting in and saw Meghan on the floor. He then made his way down to a ladder and slid down and checked Meghan's pulse and found one.

"This is Marcus McCloud." said Marcus. "I'm at Krazoa Palace in a room with a bunch of fans. I need medical assistance with a falcon on the floor."

"Copy that." said Falco.

Marcus then climbed the ladder and rode all the air currents to the roof.

"Ah... Marcus McCloud..." said the border collie. "I see you've came as told."

"Yes." said Marcus. "I surrender myself to your lessons."

"Want to become a darksider, do you?" asked the border collie. "First, you must prove to me that you're worthy. I will halt your girlfriend's death as of now."

"What shall I do?" asked Marcus.

"You were the heart of Star Fox 2." said the border collie. "You must eliminate the biggest threats. The hearts of Star Fox. Your parents."

Marcus began to cry silently and hesitated to answer him.

"...It will be done, my lord." Marcus said.


	6. New Plan

**Chapter 6**

Marcus was flying back to Earth. He shot more asteroids that were in the way as he made it back.

Hours later at the McCloud house, Fox felt the baby kick in Krystal's belly.

The two smiled and then, Marcus kicked the door in. Fox and Krystal jumped, then realized who it was.

"**MARCUS!?**" shouted Fox. "You wanna pay for the-"

Right then, Marcus pulled out a blaster and pointed it toward them.

Fox and Krystal put their paws up.

"Don't move!" shouted Marcus. "Neither one of you!"

"Whoa!" Fox exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

"It's the only way to save Emery." said Marcus.

"Are you crazy?" asked Fox. "You know the dark side never wins."

"Oh really?" asked Marcus. "Maybe they just haven't got a clean streak yet."

"A clean streak?" asked Fox. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Maybe they have yet to win." said Marcus.

"I bet it's a trick." said Fox. "He's using you to kill your three family members and then he'll try to kill you and Emery."

"_Three_?" asked Marcus.

"You didn't know?" asked Fox.

Marcus threw the blaster down and ran to the bathroom. He locked himself in and screamed as he hit the bathroom mirrors with his arms, breaking the mirrors. He then noticed that his arms were bleeding. He then ran bath water and tried to drown himself.

Fox then ran outside and grabbed an ax, then came back inside and chopped the door open, then ran in. Marcus wasn't moving.

"Marcus!" Fox shouted.

He then pulled him out of the tub and blood and water fell on the floor.

"Marcus!" Fox cried.

He then performed CPR on Marcus.

Marcus didn't move.

"Come on, son, wake up." Fox cried.

Fox then closed his eyes and cried.

Marcus then coughed and water came out of his mouth. He then started breathing hard.

Fox then smiled and hugged Marcus around the neck.

Later, Marcus had a towel around him and was sitting on the couch with his parents.

"Who told you to kill us?" asked Fox.

"I don't know his name." said Marcus. "It's a border collie. He's in Krazoa Palace. Emery is trapped in an emerald."

"Oh my god." said Krystal. "We have to do something quick or she's gonna die soon."

"You have to fake your deaths." said Marcus. "You have to do a damn good job."

"Isn't there a novelty store in town?" asked Krystal. "One that sells very realistic things?"

"Yes there is." said Fox.


	7. Mission Accomplished

**Chapter 7**

Marcus came back home with scary movie makeup.

"Has Skippy been by today?" asked Marcus.

"No, but he called." said Krystal. "He and Slippy have completed the stealth device."

"OK." said Marcus and got over the intercom device. "Skippy, I need you to transmit the stealth device."

"Yes, commander." said Skippy and a blue light appeared then a small, round metal disk fell on the floor.

"You guys stealth up too." said Marcus. "I need you to go to Krazoa Palace and hover in the air watching over us with the stealths on."

"Yes, commander." said Skippy.

"Dad, do you have mom's staff?" asked Marcus.

"Yes." said Fox. "Why?"

"I do best with it." said Marcus.

Fox handed Krystal's staff to Marcus, who then put it on his back.

"When we get to Krazoa, we'll make a surprise attack." said Marcus. "I'll throw each of you a blaster. Mom, for Heaven sakes, be careful. Try not to go into labor either. Let's get going."

Marcus, Fox and Krystal climbed into Marcus's Arwing III. Krystal and Fox were in a huge compartment very similar to a trunk.

At the hospital, Meghan was in bad condition. Falco finished praying for her and began running out of the room through the halls and to his Arwing II.

Meanwhile, in Krazoa Palace, Marcus landed and carried Fox and Krystal to the border collie.

"Very good." said the border collie. "Now, I must grant your wish." He then held his fist up at the emerald and opened it, which then made Emery fall from what was now the air.

"NOOOO!" Marcus shouted and raced up to where the emerald was and jumped through the open spot of the roof and locked himself around Emery.

"We'll always be together." said Marcus and kissed Emery as they fell.

At the hospital, Meghan is seeing this through her mind.

At Krazoa Palace, a huge yellow trampoline appeared on the floor. Marcus and Emery then came back up onto the roof. Marcus then got out the staff and threw Krystal and Fox blasters.

"Give it up..." started Marcus.

"...Or die." continued Fox.

"You foolish foxes..." said the border collie. "You think you can win?"

"Well, we have multiple times in the past." said Marcus. "Including Andross, Andrew, Majella..."

The border collie had an evil laugh and turned into lava, then fell on the ground.

"Oh, shit!" shouted Marcus.

The lava then built up into a giant lava border collie then started throwing lava bombs at the four.

"Oh my god..." said Krystal.

"Dad! Get mom and Emery back to Earth!" shouted Marcus.

So, the three rushed to the Arwing III and the lava monster turned it's attention to them until Marcus froze it's legs with the staff. As they flew off. He then smashed them and the thing hit the ground, then hit Marcus in the chest with a lava bomb, which knocked him back through the roof, onto the trampoline and back onto the roof with the staff. However, he seemed lifeless.

The lava monster laughed evilly and spoke.

"You lose, Star Fox 2!" he shouted.

"Marcus..." a voice called out to Marcus. "Marcus..." it was a British voice. The only one he had ever heard and known his whole life. It was Krystal. "You have another power... It's called the super freeze breath... Use it..."

Marcus then got up and breathed in, the let out a huge gust of icy cold wind that froze the enemy.

"Chill out, motherfucker!" Marcus said and then smashed the head to pieces which made the body do so as well, and snow began to fall. "Mission accomplished."

Back in the Arwing III...

"Oh my god!" Krystal cried. "The baby's coming!"

"Oh no!" Fox said and headed toward the Great Fox 2.

"Hey Falco, I need you to pick up my son from Krazoa Palace when the battle's o-"

"Mission accomplished." Marcus said over the radio.

"Yes sir, Fox." said Falco.

"Drop him off at the Great Fox 2." said Fox.

"Yes, Fox." said Falco.


	8. I Saw Something Beautiful

**Chapter 8**

Falco and Marcus got back to the Great Fox 2, where Lulu and Skippy already were. Krystal, Fox and Emery were in an emergency room.

"What's wrong?" asked Marcus.

"Mrs. McCloud is in labor." said Lulu.

"Is she alright?" asked Marcus.

"She's fine." said Skippy. "Emery's gonna deliver the baby."

Wolf and Leon then came to their location from the Great Fox 2 docking bay.

"Is she okay?" asked Wolf.

"Who let you know?" asked Marcus.

"Fox." said Wolf.

"She's fine." said Falco.

"Is anyone hungry?" asked Lulu. "I could use a carrot right now."

"I want a burger, but I'll wait." said Falco.

"Anyone else?" asked Lulu.

"No." everyone else said at the same time.

"Okay, well, I'll be back." said Lulu and walked away to another sector.

Inside the room...

Krystal screamed.

"Just calm down and breathe." said Emery.

Krystal then obeyed her.

"Now, push." said Emery.

And so, Krystal pushed, taking breaths.

Outside in the hall...

Marcus begin tapping the floor and began singing.

Marcus:

Here's a little song I wrote

You might want to sing it note for note

Don't worry, be happy

In every life we have some trouble

But when you worry you make it double

Don't worry, be happy

Don't worry, be happy now

Skippy and Marcus then whistled.

Right then, the baby was born. It was a tiny baby fox that looked like Fox.

"Oh..." Emery said, being goo-goo eyes. "It's a beautiful baby girl."

"A girl?" Krystal asked happily. "I've always wanted a girl."

"So, what do we call her?" asked Fox.

"I actually kinda like... Tina." said Krystal.

"Baby Tina." said Fox. "Tina McCloud. I like it."

Emery then gave the baby to Krystal.

"Can you get Marcus for me?" asked Krystal.

"Sure, Mrs. McCloud." said Emery and walked out the door.

Emery and Marcus then walked back in the room.

"Say hello to your sister, Tina, Marcus." said Krystal as they walked up to her.

"Hi there!" Marcus said playfully and baby Tina reached for him. "Mom? Can I hold her?"

"Yes." said Krystal and gave the baby to Marcus.

As soon as he was holding her properly, he saw something he'd never seen before. It was the past. But it was of Fox and Krystal before Marcus was born.

**Christina Perri featuring Steve Kazee - A Thousand Years, pt. 2**

First, it was before they met. They were on seperate quests. Krystal was learning about the Krazoa Spirits as Fox found Krystal's staff.

Next, it was when Fox saw Krystal for the first time. When Krystal was trapped in a crystal.

Then, it was when Fox and Krystal's eyes met and there was a second of silence as they knew they were meant to be.

Fourthly was when Krystal and Falco joined the Star Fox team and Krystal came on the ship to thank Fox.

Fifthly was the night that Marcus was conceived.

Sixthly was a day when Krystal was pregnant. Fox and Krystal smiled at each other as they felt Marcus's kick.

And lastly, when Marcus was born.

After seeing that vision, tears began to run down Marcus's face.

"What's wrong?" asked Krystal.

"I just saw something beautiful." said Marcus. "It was of you two. You two meeting, having each of the times you first seen each other, the night you conceived me, one day of your pregnancy and me being born. It felt as great as having this little sister."

"She must've showed you that." said Fox.

Falco came in.

"We got new volunteers for Star Fox 2." he said. "Fay Collien and Miyu Lynx from Corneria wish to join. Meghan Grishenko is recovering fast. She wishes to join as well."

"And me." said Emery.

Marcus looked out the window and saw the face of an evil peregrine falcon that then disappeared.

"We need all the help we can get." said Marcus.

"Yes, sir." said Falco and left the room.

"Dad, do you think Tina will be a great fighter?" asked Marcus.

"Marcus, I KNOW she'll be a great fighter." said Fox.

**Flyleaf - Red Sam**

**THE END **


End file.
